<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do trolls have Lungs? by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237244">Do trolls have Lungs?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Meteorstuck, Tentabulges (Homestuck), but its third person, i really dont know how to tag this kinda stuff ive never written straight up smut, mostly from kanayas pov, much less troll smut, theyre adults this is the meteor au where they stay on there for like 6 years and are all like 19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:40:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose wants to figure out how trolls are built. Kanaya is there and always an advocate for scientific research.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Do trolls have Lungs?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kanaya lay on the table, her face burning a deep flush of jade green. It had been a rather dull and uneventful afternoon until Rose approached her with a proposition, and it being rose, she couldn’t exactly refuse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kanaya, I would like to figure out troll anatomy, using you as a model.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. That Is Very Forward”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not in the way I fear you may be assuming. Don’t worry, I just want to inspect your back. I would like to see if you have lungs, and if they resemble human lungs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well Then, That Doesn’t Seem Too Invasive. I Suppose, As Your Brother Would Say “I’m Game”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect,” Rose said, and immediately pushed Kanaya facedown against the table they had been standing next to, leaning against her hips in a way that made Kanaya unable to decide whether or not she hoped it was purposeful or on accident. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You Could Have Warned Me Before You Did That” Kanaya said, voice muffled by the current face full of book she was being pressed against. “Or, Perhaps Even Better, You Could Have Asked Me To Lean Over”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True…” Rose smiled, “I could have. But this is quite entertaining, excuse my self indulgent behavior”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of Course” Kanaya grinned “But May I Perhaps, Adjust Myself So I Am Not Being Suffocated By Our old Game Log?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be my Guest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kanaya smirked as she used her newfound ability to stand back up to press her back against Rose's hip and bit back a soft laugh as she heard the girl’s breath hitch. She pulled herself all the way onto the table and lay down, turning her head to the side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“While this is probably much more comfortable for you,” Rose started “Your upper back is now completely out of reach.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well.... You could” Kanaya paused, “Climb Up Here Too”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose I could...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Kanaya was expecting some kind of awkward physical contact, she was not at all prepared for the feeling of Rose’s warm thighs pressing against her sides as the Blonde straddled her. Was she even a blonde? Her hair was literally white, there had to be another label for that. Thoughts were desperately racing through Kanaya’s head as she attempted to ignore the pressing heat right above her ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My, my,” Kanaya could almost feel Rose’s grin burning into the back of her head “We seem to have gotten into a quite… scandalous position for a simple medical exam”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I Am Not Surprised, Considering You Are My Examiner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh how cruel, you make me out to be a pervert...” Rose crooned, a heavy silence filled the air “But… I am going to need you to remove your shirt, nothing else, at least for now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This Seems Unfair. I Don’t Appreciate Being The Only One Losing Articles of Clothing” Kanaya said, attempting to turn her head all the way around to look at Rose, “Especially Considering We Are In Such A Public Room. What Would People Think If They Walked In On You Forcing Me Down Removing My Top”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kanaya!” Rose exclaimed, “You seem to be the true pervert among us, but, if it makes you feel more comfortable. I suppose I could shed a few layers too. I doubt anyone will come into this room, Vriska and Terezi seem to avoid this library like the plague, and Dave and Karkat have settled in for one of their Troll movie binge sessions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You Seem To Have This All Planned Out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe i do, but let’s move to more pressing matters, take off your shirt”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can't, You’ve Pinned Me Down… You Are Going To Have To Take It Off Me Yourself”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, then allow me to remove my dress.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kanaya could feel Rose rise slightly off her waist, making the skirt of her dress ride up to her hips, exposing her orange leggings. She then slowly pressed back down as she pulled her dress and cape over and off her head. There was a pause, as if Rose was finally realizing what was happening and what she was doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m… I’m going to take your shirt off now!” A much more bashful rose squeaked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“G-Great. You Do That” Kanaya whispered, infected with this wave of shyness “...Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose's cold fingers slowly moved up Kanaya's sides as her shirt rose with them, she could barely repress a shiver. Rose leaned against Kanaya’s back as she pulled the black shirt over the troll's head. Her warm chest and stomach felt like burning coals against Kanaya’s back. She felt her breath catch in her chest as Rose’s bra rubbed against her bare back. Fuck, her bra. Kanaya was completely bare whilst Rose still had some amount of decency. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we’ve spent enough time getting situated.” Rose said, rising back into a sitting position. “I’m going to do a little test. Nothing crazy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose softly hit the side of her fist against Kanaya's upper back, listening for the telltale hollow sound that would signify the existence of lungs. She slowly moved down the troll’s listening for when the sound would solidify. Kanaya squirmed as the vibrations moved to the sides of her ribs, effecting her-oh no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are these scars?” Rose asked, her fingers ghosting the green marks along Kanaya’s ribcage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“G-Grub Scars” Kanaya replied in a strained voice “They Are From When We Metamorphose From Grubs Into What You See Before You.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would it hurt you if i touched them?” Rose inquired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No But-” Rosed hands were already on her scars, softly stroking them to feel the difference between their texture and the rest of her skin, prodding them to feel for any difference in her rib pattern. This time, Kanaya couldn’t hold back the shudders and soft moan that escaped her lips, Rose froze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. It’s Alright” Kanaya groaned “It’s.. For Science Right?... The Scars Would Actually Show More And Be a Bit More Easily Accessible If I Were To Flip Over… If You Would Like That”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Rose murmured something under her breath, her hips rising slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What Was That”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Rose softly gasped. Kanaya took that as an invitation to awkwardly roll under her, her wide hips rubbing against Rose’s crotch… This couldn’t be good for either of them. Rose immediately pressed herself back onto Kanya, a bit lower than she had been before, but neither had any complaints. Kanaya now had a clear view of Rose, slightly relieved to see the girl’s face was just as flushed as hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well..” Rose said quietly, still fondling Kanaya's scars, now fully aware of their sensitivity. “I feel a bit bad, considering you are a bit more exposed than I, perhaps i should-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Kanaya said with a breathy whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose quickly moved her hands to her own back, undoing the clasp of her bra, and using this sudden movement as an excuse to roll her hips against Kanaya’s. The troll groaned, trying her best to keep her reactions or the sensations from stirring anything or.. Causing any reactions below the belt. She was almost sure her anatomy did not match up with Rose’s and honestly, she didn’t really want Rose to jump off her screaming. Rose lowered her hands, now placing them above each of Kanaya’s shoulders, her blunt bangs hiding her eyes but doing nothing for the blush that covered her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can… You can, inspect me if you’d like…” Rose breathed “I notice we do seem to have quite a few... anatomical differences… surely you… would be curious too, for scientific purposes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kanaya found her hands slowly traveling up Rose’s sides, feeling her soft, squishy skin, her wide hips and slowly, carefully, traveling upward. Rose groaned and lifted one of her hands, using it to grab one of Kanaya and move her palm up to the girl's soft breast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kanaya froze, not exactly knowing what to do, she gently massaged the girls soft skin, pausing yet again when she heard a soft moan after she lightly brushed by the girls, now hard, nipple. Rose continued to groan and roll her hips as Kanaya moved a second hand up to her neck, pulling Rose down closer to her. Rose took this as the invitation it was and pressed her lips against Kanaya’s. Kanaya greedily returned the kiss, pulling away to begin sucking on Rose's neck and then collarbones. They continued this sloppy makeout/grindfest until Rose began to feel something poking against her upper thigh. Kanaya flushed an even deeper shade of green and quickly pulled away, pushing Rose up a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.” Kanaya murmured, “I Didn’t Mean To, Well…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay.” Rose gasped “More than okay, this is very okay, good”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, please,” the girl groaned, slowly pressing her hips down, trying to align herself with the wriggling bulge she felt between the few layers of clothing that still remained between them. “Can we please”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both girls quickly began to remove their bottoms, rose kicking up a leg to rip off her leggings and Kanaya unbuttoning the clasps that trailed down the side of her skirt. Rose was able to throw her leggings to the side fast enough and went about assisting kanaya with her skirt, spreading it below them once all the claps were undone. They both stared at each other for a moment in complete silence, soaking in the other’s appearance before attacking each other. Rose going in to lick and nip at the skin around Kanaya’s grub scars, and Kanaya reaching for Rose’s lilac underwear. Rose moved a hand to assist Kanaya in her efforts and her goal was quickly achieved: Rose sat completely nude above Kanaya’s, sadly still clothed, crotch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Kanaya sighed “It seems, we have some more.. Anatomical differences, we can stop if-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Rose said, her face deadly serious “It feels like you have some sort of huge tentacle down there and you have literally no idea how much that is turning me on”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are.. ‘Giant Tentacles’ Common Among Humans Too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Rose goaned “Not at all, but that doesnt mean the idea of having one writhing inside me isn’t extremely appealing”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please” Rose squirmed, moving her hands to pull at kanaya’s undergarments “Please just, oh my god”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kanaya could barely function, this was, wow, this was surely something. The added adrenaline from being in a public meeting room was certainly not helping her remain calm. She was barely able to help Rose slide down her panties, raising her hips so they could slide down to her knees. Rose remained a moaning mess, attempting to align herself with Kanaya’ bulge. Kanaya quickly grabbed her hips and attempted to slowly guide Rose down. Rose slammed her hips down, squeaking out in slight pain and causing Kanaya to let out a loud moan. Rose adjusted herself, getting used to the size and the pleasure filled squirms she felt inside her. She needed more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kanaya continued to lie there, groaning and moving her hands to Rose’s hips, softly sliding them up and down, hoping Rose would get the message, she did, and immediately began moving her hips along with Kanaya’s hands, riding her bulge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god” Rose loudly moaned, placing her hands on Kanaya’s hips to maintain stability “Oh my god, you feel so good oh my god.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kanaya couldn’t even speak, her mouth was too busy letting out soft whines of pleasure, and even if she could speak, what would she say? She couldn’t think of words to summarize how she was feeling. She was surprised at how loud Rose was, considering her usual quiet, collected demeanor, but she was definitely not disappointed. This loud, barely put together, dare she say… horny side of Rose was one she definitely appreciated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“KANAYA, DAVE AND I GOT INTO AN ARGUMENT ABOUT WHETHER OR NOT TROLL WILL SMITH-WOAH WHAT THE FUCK” the voice of Karkat filled the now much too full library as Rose and Kanaya whipped their heads around to face the doorway. Dave and Karkat stood there, Karkat covering Dave's eyes, his jaw slack, looking from Rose to Kanaya and then back to Rose. Dave, his eyes covered with a grey hand and sunglasses awkwardly shoved up to his forehead was prying at Karkat’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah karkat chill what’s going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“DAVE I PROMISE YOU DO NOT WANT TO KNOW”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, it’s just Rose and Kanaya, c’mon. It’s not like they would be fucking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose let out a giggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NOPE DAVE WE ARE WALKING OUT OF THIS ROOM BEFORE YOU ARE AS SCARRED AND RUINED AS I AM. WE ARE TAKING THREE BIG STEPS BACKWARDS AND TURNING LEFT. WE ARE GOING TO WALK AS FAR FROM THIS ROOM OF SIN AS WE CAN AND WE ARE NEVER GOING INTO THAT ROOM EVER AGAIN AND *NEVER* EATING ON ANY TABLE WE KNOW YOUR HUMAN SISTER AND KANAYA HAVE ACCESS TO”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i am so sorry this is probs so bad i just miss human contact.... quarantine is killing me yaknow. and i have too much internalized homophobia to even write oral so this is what u get. anyways i didn't proofread this so im really sorry if there are tons of errors.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>